Halo The Next Genration
by shadownkage
Summary: not go at summarys rated T now M latter


Chapter 1

Prologue

This is the story of how this team adventure save the universe. There is David who is our jack of all traits specialist and the leader of the team. There is Deven, the short-mid range specialist. Then there is Tobi the mid-far range specialist. Then ace who is our front liner specialist. Then there is Dashay our medic and tactical adviser specialist. Finally there is Justin who is our sniper specialist and our 2nd in command.

(This is how it started and how the team came to be.)

_Flash back David_: I was an orphan at birth. For the first 13 years of my life I was a trouble maker and a delinquent. The first time I held a gun was 14 when the first attack happened. It was in the city known as giral. During that time I was part of street defenses but when I was 16 I decided with the help of my childhood best friend Dashay to join the military.

_Flash back Dashay:_ I was an orphan birth. For the first 13 years I was considered a badass. I first held a gun when I was 14 during the first attack. It was in giral and I was also part of the street defense. I decided to join the military to make a better attempt to help people with David.

_Flash back Justin: _I end up turning into an orphan when I turned 5. I'm considered as a small trouble maker. I first held a gun when I was 13 years old and was part of the night watch. I lived in the city known as vinch. I joined the military because I knew there was a way out of this situation.

Ace, Tobi, and Devin did not really have a back story. They did not originally want to sign up, but they found out that their missing parents were once part of the military, so they joined to find out what happened.

Chapter 2

Location on base

We all met on the falcon on the way to the training facility. We told each other our background stories and how we came to the decicion to join the military. There were only 10 of us on the plane with the 3 pilots and the gunner in the back. We did not know much of war we were getting ourselves into. We only ran into the small groups in the city fights that broke out. We had enough stories to pass the time that we were at the base in no time.

The military could hold a whole army there if they wanted to. There was shooting ranges, armories, sleeping quarters, and the main base for supplies. We mostly knew what we were getting ourselves into, so there was no shock to us. We landed at the base and headed towards the commanders office. We went through the gates and went around a giant generator. We went into a large building, went up to the 2nd level of the building, and then we went into the generals office to get our training assignments.

"Hi my name is general Coda and what are your names."

"David, Dashay, Deven, ace, Tobi, and Justin" we all said.

General: "let me see, David, you want to be a jack of all traits. Deven, you want to be a mid-close range. Ace, you want to be a short ranger. Tobi, you want to be a far-mid ranger. Finally, Justin, you want to be a far ranger."

"Yes that is what we wanted to do" we said.

"Follow me and I will show you where you will be staying through your training "said the general.

We went outside and took a left towards a sniper tower. We got to the sniper tower and the general stopped. He turned around and looked at Justin and said "this is where you will be staying and getting your training." Justin went up to the top of the tower and when he got up there a person handed him a sniper rifle. The person said no matter what you keep this weapon with you at all times. The only thing Justin did was nodded yes. The person said was follow me and I will show you around the base before I start your training.

General "follow me and I'll show the rest of you where you will be staying"

They went past the tower and onto the wall that was protecting the base from a water attack. They went through an arch and took a right down a flight of stairs. The general looked at Ace and said "this is where you will be staying for you training." So Ace walked into the building and a person in there handed a high powered shotgun and said to him to keep the gun at his side at all times. The person also told Ace that he was going to show him around the base.

They went to the big generator on the side of the wall. The general turned around and looked at Deven. "A patrol will be here shortly to show you the routes we take when patrolling this base but for now head inside" he said. When Deven got in there he was handed an assault rifle and was told to always have it near him. First thing he said was I will always have it with me. The gay that handed him the gun said that he will give him a tour in a little bit.

"We got to get you four to your stations still." General Coda said.

They went back to the tower, then took a right into a hallway and took another right to a flight of stairs that leads back into the base. They took a left to a smaller tower and headed towards it. The general looks at Tobi and told him "this is your area to train at while you are here." Tobi went up to the top and was handed a DMR and was told to always have it by his side even when he didn't need it. The woman said that she is going to show him around the base.

The general went past the short tower and kept going straight towards a building with a heart to mark it. He looked at Dashay and said "this is where you would get your medical training and if you take a left out of the building you will get your gun training also. "Dashay went into the building and was handed a bag of medical items she would need and also a pistol to protect her. One of the medics told her that they would show her around in a little bit.

The general took David back to the main building and took a left up to the 2nd floor then went through a door to an awning. The general finally looked at David and said "this is where you would be at for your training. David walked farther onto an awning and was handed a special machine gun that could be used in any distance. One of the other people there said I will show you around the base if you like. David looked over and said that he would like that.

Everyone started their tours and met in the middle of the base. First on the tour they were shown the mess hall which was located in the main building, then the areas that were restricted. They were shown the areas where they can talk to people when they weren't training or on guard. One place popped out to the six of us and it was an area near the wall on the beach under a palm tree. They showed us where to go when we got hurt bad enough. Finally they should us where our simulation battle would take place when it was time to get assigned a team.

One of the soldiers said to us that it was time for us to turn in and get some rest. Justin went to his sniper tower and stuck his gun on the wall next to him. Ace went to the bases wall and he placed his gun under his bed. Deven went to the generators base and put his gun on the bottom of the bed that is above his. Tobi went to the shorter tower and put his gun on the bottom of his bed. Dashay went to the medic stations sleeping quarters and stuck her gun under her pillow. Finally David went to his location and stuck his gun on the beds support system.


End file.
